Weatherproof electrical boxes are well known in the industry to provide a cover for the electrical receptacle in an outlet box so that the box can be mounted outdoors. The purpose of the cover is primarily to prevent dust, water, and other foreign materials from entering the receptacle. It is of particular importance to prevent rain water from entering the electrical receptacle to reduce the risk of short circuits, fire and damage to the receptacle and the electrical system connected to the receptacle. The previous weatherproof covers have provided some protection against water and dust when in a closed position. These enclosures, however, often provide inadequate protection when appliance cords are plugged into the receptacle. It is often necessary to remove the appliance cords to insure complete safety during rain storms.
In many electrical wiring applications, the electrical outlet boxes are readily accessible by a number of unauthorized personnel. It is often necessary to provide a suitable locking mechanism on the cover to restrict access to the receptacle only to authorized personnel. Unauthorized access and tampering with electrical wiring devices can result in serious injury to workers who are servicing a piece of electrical equipment. Recent regulations require locking mechanisms for electrical outlet boxes in order to prevent injuries resulting from tampering or accidental connection of electrical equipment. It is also desirable to have an electrical outlet box having one or more cables connected to the box and which can be locked to prevent unauthorized disconnection without damaging the cable.
Many of the weatherproof electrical enclosures which have been previously employed in the industry can be easily vandalized to attain unauthorized access. The enclosures often include a hinged cover that is connected o a base by a hinge pin. The cover usually can be separated from the base by forcing the cover with a pry bar or other tool. Often the cover is forced from the hinge assembly. The unauthorized tampering damages the enclosure and results in increased operating costs. Efforts to increase the tamper resistance of the electrical enclosures usually include strengthening the enclosure and using complex hinges to attach the cover to the base. These measures typically increase manufacturing costs and require more complex assembly operations. One example of a locking weatherproof cover for an outlet box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,989 to Hubbell.
Examples of various weatherproof covers and electrical boxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,466 to Jadatz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,516 to Sullo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,365 to Boteler; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,924 to Murofushi.